


Norwegian Woods

by BranHowe



Series: Unexpected Relations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: Gabriel finds himself with a sudden situation after involving himself with Dean.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unexpected Relations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Norwegian Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This came out as some sort of way to tie two different stories together, I hope you find it interesting.  
I also thank [Sumira79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumira79/) for doing the beta work.  
m(_ _)m

Marie.

That was the name Gabriel had decided for the girl. Because he knew it was a girl since the moment of procreation. How the procreation had happened, well, that was actually a little bit more complicated of a story. It all started centuries ago and it started with Loki. More precisely, when Loki got pregnant for the first time. Gabriel looked outside the window of the snowed-in cabin in the middle of the Norwegian woods he was at, no relation to The Beatles song whatsoever. 

“I’ll call him Sleipnir.” 

Loki said, lovingly glancing at her huge belly, caressing it’s sides even when it sometimes made her giggle. Gabriel on the other side was pacing back and forth in the relatively small room.

“And I call you stupid. How on Earth did you even think that breeding with a horse, _A Horse of all things_, was a good idea? And why did you change into a woman now?”

“It takes more time for a horse to give birth. And you should have seen the looks that stud was giving me.”

Gabriel groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Look, I’ve done a lot of weird stuff myself so far but A Horse Loki!? And getting pregnant with it!?”

Loki laughed, the mirth in her voice reverberating around the room like spring water. She sighed after a moment.

“You just don’t get it Gabriel. I want this, I don’t just want to sire something, I want to know I brought him to life.” 

"If you wanted to bring something to life, you could have always used magic."

Loki sighed, in the same fashion a parent sighs when they see an impatient child trying to grasp a concept they are not ready to understand yet.

"It's not the same Gabriel. It's never the same."

Gabriel sighed, soft snow starting to fall outside. It had taken him way over two millennia to find out how much truth there had been in Loki's words. 

When he had taken the chance while left alone by Castiel in Dean's room to switch himself for the clone and bailed from the bunker before they entered the rift to the alternate world, he had been carrying Dean's sperm inside. And he had tricked himself into thinking a thousand different excuses for his behaviour. Phrases like "they won't really need me" and "a simple clone will be more than enough" along with the more usual "I'm a grade A dick so it's their fault for trusting me anyway" were common parts of the ammunition he used to defend himself against the pang of guilt he felt sometimes.

And some things, he still didn't understand. Like the reason he was actually doing this. Once he had been safe in Norway, he had used his cloaking spell and turned into a woman. And then it happened. Before he knew it, he, now a she, had gotten pregnant.

Okay, maybe deep down he knew why it had happened. Maybe deep down he had been worried that Dean would never come back, that if he died there would be no more Michael lineage but more importantly, no more Winchester lineage. 

Or maybe, just maybe, he had wanted to actually give something back to him. Knowing better than many that a child had always been something Dean had longed for, and Gabriel; older, lonelier, sadder, was desperate to show to the only human being that had made him doubt his own ways that he could do better and give him something good.

It was definitely not that he felt desperate to have something that belonged to him, something that he had brought to life with his own means, divorced from any plan or device his father had done.

Gabriel's belly was still not as big as Loki's when they’d had their conversation in a similar wooden cabin so he couldn't rub it in the same way but that didn't stop him from feeling warm inside albeit with a taste of bitterness in his mouth.

Letting his mind drift, he considered for a second that he probably should start calling himself a she but he had spent such a long time as a man that he eventually decided he was perfectly okay with a male pronoun.

He had been scared for a while whether the child would kill him, like with human mothers, but he soon realized that the baby was a little bit more than human but definitely not powerful like how everybody said Jack was. Maybe it had something to do with the way Marie had been conceived, a couple of days after the actual intercourse.

The protection sigils around the house burned bright for a second and Gabriel looked upwards through the window worried. 

He saw Michael fly close by, apparently unaware of the fact that his brother was below him. Gabriel had noticed the moment his clone had died and had been afraid that things had gone South. His fears for the worst settled like freezing hydrogen on his stomach when he took a second view of the vessel Michael was sporting.

Gabriel turned away from the window and moved towards the fireplace, upset. He was not going to jump into the air to try to play catch with the same brother that had stabbed him. He didn't know how strong he was, his clone didn't have time to rely much information about him during the brief fight but he himself was still weak and, more importantly, he was with child and he was not going to risk the small life he had inside.

Another six months passed and Gabriel was holding on to dear life while giving birth to the child. There was pain, and then some more. The contractions had been okay but the birth itself… well. Let's just say that he was astounded to see that much blood coming out of his own body and seeing himself survive all that.

And it hadn't been that he didn't try to make it milder with all his archangel grace, but he couldn't. He couldn't and by the end of it all he was there, sweating and tired like he had run a marathon with a small bundle of bloated red skin that was desperately searching for a tit to suck.

Frigg, his midwife, had to teach him how to breastfeed the child.

"I honestly can't believe you have forgotten Loki, it hasn't been that many years."

"Well, apparently they were enough…"

Gabriel, posing as Loki once more, couldn't help but feel the veil of guilt fall over his head once he experienced the wonder of having his child suckling him. Loki had felt this, Loki had gone through this and had promised in front of Gabriel to take care of his children and Gabriel had thought it was nothing but a corny, pointless thing. And he had come to destroy that, without a second thought. 

He felt a slightly rough linen fabric wiping his now damp cheeks. 

"I'm sorry," his murmur rough and strangled. “I’m so sorry...”

"It's okay Loki, this is normal, things will eventually get much better."

He couldn’t stop crying for a long time. Thankfully Frigg had attributed his tears to the delivery.

Watching his newborn baby suck milk, he remembered how he had watched Sleipnir do the same centuries ago, and Gabriel scoffing at Loki.

"At least he doesn't have the face of a horse."

"He wouldn't, I'm a woman after all."

"I mean yeah, but seeing how weird some of the Greeks look…" Gabriel whistled. Loki gave him a stern look.

"This is not about the father, is it Gabriel? This is about me."

Gabriel looked at him in surprise. "What? You must be out of your mind, of course it's very definitely not about you, you narcissistic bastard…"

Loki hummed, amused. "You know I'll still be around to help you with anything you need, right?"

Gabriel huffed, this was definitely not what this was about.

But it definitely had been. Gabriel clearly realised just how jealous he had been of the child. Because it had been very different to see Loki as a father and Loki as a mother and to see himself as the lost child he had always been.

Those first months Gabriel stayed in the cabin. He saw many wonders from afar and finally, when the dust had settled, he took his six months old girl and departed to the bunker.

His stomach was a mess and he would have definitely thrown up or puked if he’d had the same bodily functions as a normal human being, but he still donned his best poker face when Dean finally opened the door.

"Hey there Dean-o, missed me?"

To say the Hunter was surprised would have been mild. 

"The actual fuck... Gabriel!?” He wasn't sure why but he knew that this honey eyed chick was Gabriel as well as he knew each and every single one of Sam's bitch faces. He held harder onto the frame of the door when he received a cheeky smile in return. The worst part? He wasn't sure why but he was not even half as angry as he actually should be. Maybe the fault was the baby burrito in his—her arms. “What are you—Is that a baby!?"

"Yeah, I uhm, I called her Marie."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, he stopped, he opened it again and stopped and then he frowned and rubbed his eyes.

"Be honest with me and tell me right now. Did you even think of helping us with Michael?"

Gabriel felt his cheeks burn and looked to the side. "I… uhm… I thought that you wouldn't really need me…"

Dean rubbed his forehead with annoyance. "What do you want now?"

"Uh…"

Dean grunted "Nevermind, get inside you goddamn asshole."

Gabriel looked at Dean for a moment and then followed him with a meek smile. 

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack looked at Gabriel the rest of the evening in the same fashion a scientist looks at a particularly confusing specimen for a while but eventually they all went back to doing their own stuff. Then, from time to time one or the other would come back to the library to check up on the little bundle pack. Dean looked the most upset when he caught a glimpse of Gabriel breastfeeding the baby.

"Dude, is that… are you really…?"

"I was thinking about starting with pureed vegetables these days, especially since I can already feel her teeth coming out but yeah, so far she's only had milk."

Dean looked at Gabriel like he was an alien from outer space. Gabriel sighed and looked pensive for a second. He really was not sure how Dean would take the fact that he had used him as a sperm donor so it was probably good to keep him in the dark.

"I got pregnant soon after I left that time… that's why I didn't help even when Michael got a hold of your body."

“So you knew about that.”

“I saw you. Him. Back in Norway.”

Dean nodded. He got close to them and peeked into the baby's face. Her short hair was fair and curly just like her father, currently mother, but her eyes were closed. 

"This is not going to bite us in the back, is it?"

Gabriel huffed "I get where your concern comes from but she's not even half as powerful as Jack."

"But you are the father—mother. Whatever."

"Yes but… look I don't know, I got lucky. Maybe. All I know is that she's a normal baby and will grow like a normal human being, most likely."

"Most likely?"

"Look, I'm a first time parent, I don't have all the answers here!"

Dean sighed. He stayed looking at them until the baby fell asleep eating. Gabriel softly unplucked his nipple from her mouth. 

"Here, hold her for a second while I arrange my clothes."

Dean was taken by surprise, he held the tiny sleeping bundle like he didn't know what to do with it until it began to squirm looking for warmth. He took better hold of her and brought her close to his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, it's okay, mom's right here, she'll pick you up in a second."

"Marie"

Dean looked at Gabriel's soft admonishing face and then looked down to the baby. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he was gonna regret addressing this baby with her name because he was so close to falling for her he only needed a nudge to stumble to the edge.

"Marie."

The baby opened her eyes and looked at Dean with those wide eyes that only babies have and he saw green, a very particular shade of green that he could see every single time he looked in a mirror, and in a bright instant of realization every piece of the puzzle fell into place.

Dean remembered. He remembered the slip he’d had with Gabriel so many months ago during Gabriel's self induced drug session and he suddenly realized why Gabriel had come back to them even when he had successfully faked his death once more and he wasn’t sure where that put him with the archangel. 

Dean took in the soft scent of talc and linen and held out his finger for the child to hold and the moment her tiny but strong grip held on to him, he clearly felt how a part of his heart was inevitably snatched away. No matter what happened between them, he was going to make sure that this girl would be happy forever.

“I’m surprised you didn’t choose a place in the Caribbean for your maternity leave.”

Gabriel snickered. “Yeah it… It didn’t feel right. And I think Frigg is the only one good enough to help me deliver.”

Dean looked upwards surprised. “Wait, you didn’t magic her out of you? Does that mean you also had the whole pregnancy?”

“I know, weird, right?” Gabriel chuckled and looked down, oddly embarrassed with his own lack of authority about his own self “All my powers were shut down. Had to endure the whole thing without painkillers.”

Dean whistled. “Man, you’re braver than I thought.”

Gabriel laughed earnestly now. He wanted to be annoyed but there was honest praise in the jest. He gestured at Dean to get the baby back but she was making happy bubbles with her spit at him who began to coo her, forgetting everything about the archangel in front of him.

Gabriel sighed at the image and stood up to stretch. He realized this had been the first time since the delivery that he had had his hands baby-free and even though he loved his girl he was deeply grateful for the moment of rest. He went towards the kitchen to get himself a cup of cocoa after Dean assured him that the baby would be fine with him. 

It wasn’t that he was unable to appear one himself but for some reason being forced to slow down everything he did, powerless as he had been while pregnant, had also made him appreciate a lot more the small things and routines of human life. He was met by Castiel at the counter.

“Gabriel.”

“‘Sup bro. If you want to be a good fairy godmother and bless the baby, she’s out there with Dean.”

Castiel sighed and leaned by Gabriel’s side. “Is that baby really yours?”

“One hundred percent. I should know, kept that little bun in the oven for nine months straight.”

Castiel frowned, “I don’t get it. If you conceived her how is she not as powerful as Jack? Nephilim take seven months to be born. With what kind of monster did you conceive this child?”

Gabriel cackled, “Beats me” Gabriel shrugged. “Only thing I’m certain about is that all we knew before only applies to human women and unless you know of somebody else, I’m the first angel that’s borne the pregnancy.”

Castiel nodded to him. There were still many doubts in his mind but he wasn’t sure how long his brother’s peaceful mood would last and he wasn’t ready to test it. He kept him company while he drank his cocoa in silence. Some minutes later, Dean appeared on the threshold, baby held against his chest.

“Uh, Gabe? Do you have any diapers?”

Gabriel was a little surprised by the request. So far all he’d had to do was snap the baby clean whenever he’d felt her fabric diaper get damp, but something now made him want to see Dean go through all the diaper change thing. With a snap he magicked a fully equipped diaper bag. He saw Dean take the bag and step away, possibly towards his room.

“I could clean her with a snap.”

“It’s okay. You stay here.”

Gabriel huffed at the last sentence but stayed with his cocoa in the kitchen. He could easily tell it had been more of a command than a request.

Sam caught Dean on his way to the room and followed him. A vague memory of his soulless self lingering in the back of his mind made him want to see Dean in parenting action.

The baby stayed mostly silent. She shuffled a little while Dean took away her diaper but mostly remained calm while being cleaned. Sam, wary as he was, couldn’t help but use the standard testing items: A Little holy water, a silver spoon. He was surprised when he had to hold an almost nonverbal debate with Dean about touching her with the demon blade but he ended mostly content after chanting an exorcising spell and finding the baby was still a normal baby.

He watched his brother coo her and couldn’t help but smile when his strong hands carried her up and placed her against his shoulder with the utmost care. He chuckled when he heard Dean half humming, half singing a song to make her sleep.

“Dude, Seriously? Enter Sandman?”

“You never complained about Hey Jude.”

“Well yeah, but that’s The Beatles, Dean.”

“Look at that Marie, Uncle Sam is being judgemental towards us.”

Sam moved his head in reprobation and he sighed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at his brother pace up and down and then go lay himself against his headboard. He frowned for a second.

“Dean… I… I’m not sure you should get close to her like that.” Sam felt a little blush cover his cheeks when his brother turned to ask him silently why he thought that way. “I mean, the child is Gabriel’s and only god knows how long he’s gonna stay.”

“He’s gonna stay. I’ll make him.”

“But—”

“And if he doesn’t, I’ll keep the child.”

Sam scoffed, “You’d keep the child? Gabriel’s child?”

Dean turned to look defiantly at his brother. Sam felt his words drain from his mouth, he looked at his brother stunned. It didn’t make sense at all but there was something more important to consider at the moment, paternity rights aside. 

“Dean, that’s a baby. We’re talking about a baby.”

“So?”

“We can’t keep a baby!”

“Why not?”

“Because… Because we’re hunters! We can’t bring a baby to our hunts!”

“Well then we’ll stop hunting.”

Sam opened his mouth several times before he could actually word something. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me. Eventually I could get a job as a mechanic but we got more than enough money at the bank as it is. You can stay and do your geeky scholar stuff here at home, always pestered me about cataloguing all this old crap and you could do that now. Heck, maybe you could go back to Stanford. I bet you can easily arrange something about that. You’re the smartest kid I’ve ever met.”

Sam was stunned. “Why are you saying all this? Are you okay? Fuck… Gabriel.” 

Sam stood up and ran towards the kitchen despite Dean trying to call him back. The only problem about having a sleeping child on top of him was that he was unable to run and catch up to his brother. Sighing, he leant back over his pillows and adjusted his precious bundle on top of chest once more. Meanwhile, Sam entered the kitchen with a menacing finger pointing at Gabriel. 

“Alright, what did you do?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What did you to my brother? I lose sight of him for a second and now he’s saying he’s quitting hunting!? How much of an idiot do you think I am?”

Castiel tried to step between them peacefully. “Sam, calm down. What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about Dean! He’s saying he’s keeping the baby! Stop hunting! What did you do to him!?”

“Well, as founded as your suspicions might be considering our personal history Sasquatch, the most I’ve done with my power since I arrived was magic a diaper bag out of thin air. And talking about babies, where is she?”

Sam was ready to press on but Castiel’s appeasing hand on his chest kept him from saying something harsh. “She’s sleeping, in his room.”

Gabriel nodded and swiftly paced away from the confrontation. Castiel took advantage of Sam deflating to give him a glass of water and sit him down at the table by his side.

“Okay, tell me what happened.”

Sam somehow brought up all the conversation he had had with his brother. He saw Castiel processing everything and nodding after a while.

“Maybe we could take this chance to slow down.” Sam turned at his friend with a look of betrayal, Castiel lifted his hand in peace “Please hear me out first. You have been looking for Law online courses for a while now, haven’t you?”

Sam blushed “That’s not… It’s not like—”

“I have noticed. And if I have noticed then Dean must have noticed as well. You know better than I just how much attention your brother pays to you.”

Sam looked downwards, neither admitting nor denying Castiel’s words. Castiel took it as a win. 

“And I believe that there’s a reason Gabriel decided to come here of all places. I have certain suspicions but what I’ve gotten so far from the words we have exchanged, I believe he feels he and his baby are safer in general here with us.”

“But Cas, a baby is just not—”

“Did he ask you to take care of the baby with him?”

Sam frowned. Looking in hindsight, maybe the actual reason he was really mad right now was precisely because his brother had completely one sidedly taken this decision.

“No.”

“Why?”

Sam began to fidget with his hands.

“Maybe we should ask him first.”

Sam sighed and stood up. He had to admit that he felt a lot better after talking with Castiel but a new uneasiness began to flutter under his skin about all the reasons his brother would push him aside for something as important as raising a child.

They walked silently towards the room but stopped a few steps before the open door was in front of them.

“...the way I see it right now you must think I’m the stupidest person on Earth.”

Sam tensed, despite the fact that he was not raising his voice, probably because of the sleeping baby, he could feel his brother’s anger in his tone.

“That’s not what I meant by that!”

“Then why don’t you come out clean and say it out loud?”

Sam could tell the conversation was going south very quickly. He debated whether it was a good time to come in or not.

“And what do you want me to say!? That I fucked up? That I didn’t plan this? Well I didn’t plan it!”

“Figures...”

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want it now!” Gabriel stopped Dean before he could add anything else. “And I’m not saying you can’t help raise my child—”

“Our child.”

Sam felt his hands sweat a little and his vision blur for a second. Was his brother saying that this baby was also his? If so, when had it all happened? Why he had no memory of that ever happening at all? 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m stepping out of this so easily! I have a lot more right to be by her side than you!” 

“Oh come on Gabriel, you can barely take care of yourself sometimes!”

“Well as you can see, I have been perfectly capable of taking care of both of us for these past months!” 

“Yeah, well, there’s always a first for that.”

Gabriel scoffed “Okay, you know what? This was a mistake. I should have never come here. I’m leaving.”

“The fuck you’re doing? You’re not leaving now! Don’t get anywhere closer!”

“Are you trying to keep me away from my own child!?”

“It’s OUR child!”

Sam heard a small faint sob.

“Shit...”

“Great work, father of the year, you woke her up.”

“Like you were doing any better!”

The baby broke into crying before anything else could be said. Sam assumed Gabriel had pushed Dean aside because he heard him shushing and cooing the baby. 

“It’s okay Marie, I’m here. Don’t worry.”

He heard his brother sigh deeply.

“Okay, Gabe, let’s start this again.”

Gabriel sighed as well. “Okay.”

“This baby is ours.”

“She’s mine.”

“But you had her with me.” Dean pressed.

“...I did.”

Sam heard frustration in Gabriel’s tone.

“And you could have stayed hidden up in Norway forever for all we know. And I would have never known I had a child. Ever.”

“And your point is...”

“My point is...” Dean sighed, Sam heard the mattress give in with his brother’s weight when he sat down. “Why did you come here then?”

Sam’s heart clenched when he heard the vulnerable tremble of Dean’s voice. Gabriel kept pacing up and down with the baby, Sam could tell that much. Time slowed down, making him notice uncomfortably that he was eavesdropping on a very personal conversation. Finally Gabriel sighed and apparently sat down as well.

“I… I don’t know.”

There was also a lot being left unsaid below Gabriel’s quivering voice and Sam regretted not being able to see his face to look for cues that would help him peer into Gabriel’s thoughts. Feeling that he had intruded enough, he turned his back to Dean’s bedroom and walked away. He sat heavily on his own bed sighing while Castiel softly closed the door. He rubbed his face tiredly and threw himself backwards onto the mattress while Castiel sat by his side with another heavy sigh. Both had heard more than enough to get why Gabriel had come and why Dean wanted to keep the baby but there were too many things none of them could understand yet.

“Sam…”

“I know Cas, I know but I don’t really want to think about it right now.”

Castiel nodded.

“Do you want to watch some Netflix?”

“Yeah, that would be good.”

Castiel turned on the tv and sat by Sam’s side, he knew the hunter was not really paying attention to the show but he knew that he needed someone to lean on. Literally. Once they had settled on the bed, Sam swiftly leaned over Castiel’s shoulder and sighed, deep in thought. After a couple of episodes passed Sam finally opened up once more.

“You know what’s the worst part?”

“Hmm?”

“That the thing that’s bothering me the most right now is that I need to know if Dean fucked Gabriel as a man or a woman.”

Castiel let out a soft but sound laugh that Sam joined. 

“Maybe you should ask. I strongly believe that if Gabriel was still a man, Dean will definitely not be able to give you a straight answer.” 

Sam turned to look at Castiel with an open mouth and burst out in laughter when Castiel’s mischievous wink made him realize that yes, he had said those last words as a pun.


End file.
